


Me & You

by kiiroiran (koraiumi)



Category: Professional Overwatch RPF
Genre: Drabble, I love these three with my whole heart, M/M, Neko Centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:48:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27794116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koraiumi/pseuds/kiiroiran
Summary: For Sehyeon, their shining eyes caught his attention and their bright smiles caught his heart.
Relationships: Neko | Park Se-Hyeon/Kalios | Shin Woo-Yeol, Neko | Park Se-Hyeon/Kalios | Shin Woo-Yeol/Yakpung | Jo Gyeong-Mu, Neko | Park Se-Hyeon/Yakpung | Jo Gyeong-Mu
Kudos: 1





	Me & You

**Author's Note:**

> Title comes from the song, Me & You by EXID.

Sehyeon remembers the day he met Wooyeol; shining eyes catching his attention and bright smile catching his heart. 

The rumours of them not getting along being far from the truth, not when Wooyeol would search for his hand every time he saw the older grow frustrated with the team's results. The warmth of his hand warming up his heart in the best way possible. Sehyeon could never grow to hate Wooyeol; not now, not ever.

Yet he couldn’t help but feel a rift between them beginning to grow as the season drew to an end, no longer living together in L.A where they were always near each other and despite living a few hours away from each other in Korea, that rift only grew more and more as the days went by. They no longer knew each other like they used to. Only realizing when Wooyeol told him goodbye. That day he couldn't tell who's heart was broken, his or Wooyeol's. 

And yet when he met Gyeongmu, he couldn’t help but to be reminded of that same bright smile and shining eyes. His heart trying desperately to grasp whatever reminder of Wooyeol it could find in the Main Tank player. Sehyeon knew deep down that Gyeongmu would never be a replacement to Wooyeol, his first love, but he knew that he was close to it, and unlike with Wooyeol he tried desperately to keep him around. Trying his best to talk to the younger whenever he could. His own hands reaching out for Gyeongmu’s hands whenever he could, grasping them like he would disappear just like Wooyeol.

There wasn't a day Gyeongmu wouldn't remind Sehyeon of how much he loved him. Gentle touches and soft whispers were their everyday routine. Almost perfect, almost. 

Sehyeon wasn't sure of what to make out of Wooyeol's sudden need to reconnect, his sudden request to join O2 Blast, with him nevertheless. A part of him wanted to join the team, be by Wooyeol but he couldn't, not when he loved Gyeongmu oh so much. 

Yet, when he told Gyeongmu about it he couldn't help but feel confusion as his boyfriend let out a small laugh. Hands reaching out for his as he looked at him, "If you want to be with him, you can. He talked to me about it and I agreed, we can go together. It's okay," he had told him, eyes shining brightly as ever. 

It took a while to get where they are, fingers intertwined as if any of them were to let go they would disappear. 

Sehyeon loves Wooyeol and Gyeongmu so much and for them, the feeling was mutual. To Gyeongmu he was his Koko-hyung, the only hyung who would make sure he was okay, to make sure he wouldn't trail off into anything that wasn't his goal. Sehyeon was his anchor and the person he loves the most. As Wooyeol, Sehyeon was his first love, his reason to stay back then when everything went wrong. Sehyeon loved him and he loved Sehyeon. No matter how much they grow apart there will always be love to drag them back together. There was no way out of it. 

For Sehyeon, their shining eyes caught his attention and their bright smiles caught his heart.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this because of a tweet from Yakpung where he calls Neko 'Koko' and I found it very cute. I've also had been thinking how well of a pairing Neko/Kalios is, especially after Kalios tweeted a picture of them with matching pajamas and the caption reading something along the lines of 'couple pajamas'. Overall Neko stuck w/ Yakpung and Kalios and it warms my heart quite a lot. I really hope that their friendship lasts for a very long time ;-;
> 
> Hope you enjoy this mess of a drabble that I wrote in like...2-3 hrs, hopefully this helps me in getting some for of inspiration so I can work on one of my like...6 work in progress writings I have going on, oh gosh.  
> \- 海 (umi)


End file.
